


we be making shades of purple out of red and blue

by softaeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Charming Jaemin, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Struggling Renjun, Stupid Boys, tbh, too much chapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softaeyong/pseuds/softaeyong
Summary: Renjun is sick of Jaemin complaining so, logically, he kisses him.(It makes total sense, trust me.)





	we be making shades of purple out of red and blue

**Author's Note:**

> my twt gc made me do it! this is gross but kinda cute so i wanted to post :)

Renjun doesn’t understand why Jaemin has to be so stubborn. He decides to take this problem into his own hands...quite literally. 

 

“Morning,” Jaemin mumbles as he passes Renjun in the kitchen, who’s the only one of the dreamies currently awake. Renjun simply nods in return. He’s way too tired to speak right now.

 

Jaemin pours himself a bowl of what appears to be an unhealthy mix of sugary cereals. It makes Renjun hungry no matter how unappetizing it looks. Just as he’s standing up to make himself breakfast, Jaemin hisses from beside him and he whips his head to see what’s wrong, but only finds Jaemin licking his lips. He doesn’t let his eyes linger and instead asks, “what’s wrong?”. 

 

Jaemin frowns. “My lips just cracked. It really hurt,” he sighs, as if recounting a traumatic event from years ago. Renjun rolls his eyes, annoyed that he was so concerned for something so minute. He thought Jaemin was  _ actually  _ hurt. Idiot. “Maybe if you moisturized, this wouldn’t happen,” Renjun reprimands him, pulling the carton of eggs from the fridge. He gets a scoff out of Jaemin. “What do you think people did thousands of years ago when chapstick didn’t exist? My body should self-moisturize. Otherwise, what’s the point?” 

 

Renjun can’t believe he’s hearing these words until he remembers it’s  _ Jaemin _ and, yeah, sounds about right. “Just because it wasn’t conveniently packaged, doesn’t mean people didn’t use something to moisturize their lips, you know.” 

 

Jaemin ignores him in favor of chowing down on his poor excuse for a breakfast. 

 

Renjun sighs and cracks an egg into the hot pan, making it sizzle. 

 

*

 

Jaemin has just gotten his hair dyed pink and Renjun doesn’t like it  _ at all. _

 

It’s way too soft for how greasy Jaemin can be.

 

In fact, he gets more proof of how gross Jaemin is when yet again his lips are too chapped. They’re sitting next to each other getting their hair bleached and Jaemin is watching videos to pass the time. When he laughs, his lips aren’t prepared for the stretch and crack right in the middle of his bottom lip. It stings. 

 

“Injunnie, do I not drink enough water or something?” Jaemin asks, pouring water on a paper towel and holding that to his lips. He sighs at the cool touch. Renjun suffers. “Or something,” he replies, just to be an ass. Jaemin catches his eye in the mirror and smirks, which can only mean bad things as far as Renjun is concerned. “Are you wearing chapstick, Renjun?”

 

Renjun, foolishly, replies with a, “yeah, why?” that he still regrets to this day. 

 

Jaemin winks. “Want to share yours?”

 

Renjun is glad he’s already flushed from the heat of the hairdryer and tears his eyes away from Jaemin’s. Curse him and his disgusting charm!

 

He gets a compliment on his hair when it’s done though, from none other than Jaemin himself. “Awh,” he coos, “you look younger with blond hair!” Jaemin tries to pinch his cheeks but Renjun detests the thought and smacks his hands away. “Gross,” he replies, chuckling as he walks into the next room. 

 

Renjun misses the satisfied smile on Jaemin’s face. 

 

*

 

They’re shooting for their newest music video and currently monitoring what’s just been filmed when Renjun can hear Jaemin complaining from behind him. Something about his lips looking so chapped in his close-up that czennies might worry he isn’t taking good care of himself. 

 

Renjun is sick of hearing his whining at this point, so he pulls Jaemin aside into the unoccupied dressing room and shuts the door. Jaemin looks at him with wide eyes. “Um, you okay?” The younger simply watches as Renjun ruffles through his backpack. 

 

“Here,” he says pointedly, holding out a strawberry-flavored chapstick for Jaemin to take. He stares at the object like he doesn’t know what to do with it when that fact should be quite obvious. 

 

Renjun rolls his eyes and makes a show of putting some on himself. “See? It’s easy. Just do it and quit complaining!” 

 

Jaemin’s eyes aren’t quite meeting his and it takes a beat or two for Renjun to realize he’s looking at his now-shiny lips. The thought makes Renjun feel like his stomach does a flip and some sort of organ failure is really the only explanation for what he does next.

 

Renjun places a hand on either side of Jaemin’s face and pulls him close for kiss that only lasts maybe three seconds, but feels like an eternity. Maybe that’s because he keeps replaying it in his head. Renjun’s head is spinning. 

 

Jaemin is flustered for all of half a second before regaining his composure and smirking at Renjun. Somehow Renjun lets himself be pulled in for a much longer second kiss, where he melts against Jaemin and tastes the strawberry once on his lips on Jaemin’s tongue. They both pull away and Renjun is lost for words for once in his life.

 

“I’ll wear chapstick if that’s how I get to put it on,” Jaemin smiles, beautifully, and all too bright for Renjun’s eyes. What a cocky brat.

 

Renjun ends up agreeing, but he’s plotting his revenge, he swears. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt pls i like attention
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/chweonthis)
> 
> title from: for him. - troye sivan


End file.
